


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 10: Write about school in Night Vale, from the perspective of a student

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Its late and lame ik, im sorry, writers block got me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im sorry, this was late. And im sorry its so short. I got bit by the block bug yesterday, and this was all I could churn out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 10: Write about school in Night Vale, from the perspective of a student

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry, this was late. And im sorry its so short. I got bit by the block bug yesterday, and this was all I could churn out.

You are not in school. You are too busy training and fighting in Tamika Flynn's militia. Now that Strexcorp has taken over the schools, its too dangerous to go back to school. Tamika has all the older kids tutor the younger, so that they wont fall behind. Besides, you love reading much more than school.

 


End file.
